hardcorechampionshipwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Miz
The Miz is a wrestler in WWE and is signed to the Raw Brand Debut The Miz would debut in late Febuary 2011 as a heel and would go on to have his first match on March 12,2011 beating Kofi Kingston. Miz would later caputre the HCW United States Championship by pinning Kofi Kingston. After worlds Miz would lose his first match in HCW to Victor Creed Logan by submission and would lose again that saturday to Kofi Kingston by pinfall.Miz and Kofi are to meet in a No Dq match for the HCW US title at WrestleSlam. Instead of fighting Kofi Kingston at Mania, thanks to an attack from the New Nex-Us, The Miz will fight a mystery opponent at Mania.He would fight MVP at Mania, and would fail, the next night on Raw, he would attempt to get a rematch but the Announmous Raw GM would deny him those rights, due to the fact that he had cheated to win the title and tried to cheat to retain it at Mania. Championship Chases,The Miz Training School, VP of Generation Me, Face Turn and feuds with Kane and John Cena Miz would later vow that he would capture the US title. After SlammiMania, The Miz would look for a new apprentice after Alex Riley had "graduated" and would pick Zack Blaze, this would cause tention with he and Alex Riley, this would lead until that SmackDown when he turned on Alex with the Skull Crusing Finalie, he would then fire Alex as his VP. Shortly after, he and Zack Blaze would form a group to battle the heel group of Kane and The Legion Of Deamons. He would become the VP of the group, losing to Zack Blaze in a 5 man gauntlet being last eliminated.After his feud with Kane ended(due to both groups being split in the WWE Draft) The Miz would start a mini feud with Eric Young before starting a freindly feud with Jim Logan. Feud with Alex Riley and leader of The Nexus and Various Feuds Face turn and Departure Afterwords Miz would turn heel and attack his student Alex Riley and would start a feud with him. At The Last Stand PPV The Miz beat Alex Riley and the next night on Raw Miz lost to Riley in a rematch, later in the night The Nexus put The Miz as its new leader. After several more losses against Riley, Miz would in his words 'take a break from this' their feud foled or would be temporarily ended after The Miz and the Nexus defeated Riley after Justin Gabriel pinned Riley. At SummerMania Miz will face The Undertaker for his streak. Miz would compete in a tournoment for the WWE Championship and would be defeated in the first round to Kofi Kingston later in the night however he would threaten to sue WWE for using an injured man to compete and would be granted a WWE Title Match in the finals of the tournoment.The Miz would later attack various champions and look for a win at SummerMania after defeating Kofi Kingston for the fifth time. At SummerMania, The Miz lost to The Undertaker.The Miz would turn face for the second time in his career saving Rey Mysterio from Victor Creed Logan. In late September, Miz and R-Truth lost a Loser Gets Fired tag team match, vs "Air Boom"(Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne), the following day, it was announced their firing was legit. Return Various Storylines(2011-2012) On the RAW following Death of Champions, John Lauranitus announced he had re-signed Miz and R-Truth, Miz would then turn heel attacking CM Punk and Triple H. The Miz would re-form his partnership with Truth forming '''The Awesome Truth '''and would go on to form a team called '''Team Awesome '''to face '''Team Cena '''lead by John Cena and The Rock. Before Survivor Series, Miz would lose to Zack Blaze and John Morrison in singles matches repectivly. At Survivor Series, Team Awesome Truth, would lose to Team Bring It. The following night on Raw, Miz would turn on Truth. A week later, The Miz would defeat John Morrison(which was his last match with the promotion before Morrison's retirement). At TLC Miz will face Alex Riley.Miz would make an annoucment he would return to ECW on it's revival show as a face. At Elimination Chamber, Miz was taken out of the WWE Championship Chamber after attacking Punk, and instead will faced Royal Rumble WinnerAJ StyleswhichMiz lost Miz would go onto wrestle on ECW Revival, and turned face winning the tag titles with John morrison. Miz would be placed in a steel cage match for ECW Championship, and turned his back on Morrison after he lost, in fact putting him out of action for the next week by hitting him with a skull crushing finale off the top ropes onto a set up chair. Miz would be punished by Co-GM Tiffany and be placed vs men Morrison chose on the next week. Morrison would go on to choose Air Boom, and make it for the titles that he and Miz held. Miz would then win the WWE Championship in a fatal four way at the debut ROH Wrestling show. Miz would then start a feud with Zack Ryder heading into Dawn of Destiny. In the WWE Draft, Miz was drafted to Smackdown. At Dawn of Destiny, Miz lost the WWE Championship.After a minor partnership with Alberto Del Rio, Miz was traded back to ECW. Return to Raw and nWo(2012) In July 2012, The Miz was traded back to the Raw brand where he debuted a new look, along with redebuting ''The Reality Check ''as a finsiher. In a shoot prromo on YouTube, Miz berated his time on ''Smackdown ''and ''ECW Revival ''stating "He only had two matches on Smackdown, with a loss to the Rock, and he had little airtime on ECW, and he plans to make and {he]I plan to make an impact on Raw." On the Nitro Rememerance Night, Miz joined Jacob Cass in joining the nWo. Shortly after joining the nWo, with the help of their "secret member" that gets the nWo any match they want, The Miz won a Rock Paper Sizors "match" against the other nWo members and defeated Christian to become the new Intercontinetnal Champion. At SummerSlam, Miz defeated Matt Hardy in a Champion vs Champion match. World Heavyweight Champion (2012 - 2013) Miz would start to make a face turn, leaving the nWo after he saw Punk was using him as a tool to keep his WWE Championship, and turned on Kevin Nash, hitting Nash with a Skull Crushing Finialie. After months of minor feuds with Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston and Big Show, Miz won the Royal Rumble , earning himself a title match at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania, The Miz defeated Dolph Ziggler to win the World Heavyweight Championship. At Extreme Rules Miz defeated Ziggler in a rematch. After his feud with Ziggler, Miz started a feud with Wade Barrett over the World title. At Dawn of Destiny, Miz retained his title after pinning his former apprentice, Zack Blaze. At SummerSlam, Miz failed in defending the World Championship against CM Punk, however it was revealed by Zack Blaze that Miz's foot was under the bottom rope which forced a restart in which Miz defended the title. Following this, Miz started showing heel traits, using illegal moves, such as eye jabs and low blows during his matches. Also during this time, he started a relationship on-screen with Alicia Fox. At the Night of Champions pay-per-view on September 15th, he lost the title in a Championship Scramble to Dolph Ziggler. The match also featured Mr. Kennedy, Wade Barrett, and Zack Blaze. Various feuds (2013-Present) After losing the World title, Miz would be dropped back into the midcard, mostly being used to fight lower tier stars, losing most of his matches. Post Royal Rumble 2014, Miz showed signs of a push, defeating Ryback, Curtis Axel and Wade Barrett with the Figure Four leglock. By WrestleMania XXX, Miz was placed on the announce team for RAW and Smackdown as punishment for speaking out against Triple H. Personal life Mike is currently in an off-screen relationship with former WWE Diva, Maryse. Controversy With Miz's shoot promo on his YouTube show, WWE ordered Miz to take the video down, but instead, Miz did not, claiming "It's a real eye opener for the unused talent." Gallery The Miz3.jpg The Miz2.jpg Category:Multi Branded Superstar Category:Smackdown Superstar Category:Raw Superstar Category:Face